Happy 21st Birthday My Beloved Shizuru
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: Natsuki makes Shizuru's special day...special. ShoujoAi. Yuri.


**A/N: **I just found out today is Fujino Shizuru's 21st birthday.

Normally, I just R&R here in the Mai-HiME universe, but I just had to wish my favorite gal a happy 21st birthday. After this, I'll return to my Strawberry Panic universe.

* * *

**Happy 21****st**** Birthday My Beloved Shizuru**

Shizuru looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. Natsuki was late again. In fact, she had been late coming home for the past several weeks and Shizuru's patience was wearing thin. Thirty minutes later, Shizuru heard Natsuki's key in the front door.

"Shizuru, I'm home," Natsuki called out and prepared herself for the physical assault that usually followed, but nothing happened.

Natsuki entered their apartment, locked the door behind her, and threw her jacket on the couch. She wondered where Shizuru was as she headed for the kitchen. Her stomach growled loudly. As she entered the kitchen, she froze mid-step when she saw Shizuru sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea.

"I called out to you, why didn't you answer," Natsuki asked after her shock wore off.

"Ara, I didn't hear my Natsuki," Shizuru replied.

Natsuki knew Shizuru was lying, since the apartment wasn't that big, but her stomach needed tending more than her curiosity. She opened the refrigerator and searched for her heart's desire. As she reached for her beloved mayo, a sweet lilting voice whispered in her ear, stopping her from her goal.

"My Natsuki is not going to eat a mayo sandwich for dinner, is she?" Shizuru asked.

"I was planning on it," Natsuki stood and Shizuru closed the refrigerator door.

"Sit down, I made dinner," Shizuru motioned for Natsuki to sit at the kitchen table.

Natsuki tentatively sat down and waited for Shizuru. Shizuru laid out several small dishes with various vegetables and fish on them. She placed a hot bowl of rice in front of Natsuki with a pair of chopsticks. Natsuki lovingly looked at Shizuru and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Shizuru, it all looks good," Natsuki said as she happily started eating.

Shizuru quietly sat down next to Natsuki and watched her beloved girlfriend enjoy her dinner. After a bit, Shizuru stood and walked over to the refrigerator. She returned and placed the squeeze bottle of Kewpie mayo in front of Natsuki.

"I almost forgot the one thing my Natsuki loves more than me," Shizuru teased.

Shizuru quietly returned to her place next to Natsuki. After Natsuki was finished eating, she looked at Shizuru, who was still staring at her.

"Thank you Shizuru, that was a great dinner," Natsuki said as she patted her full belly.

Shizuru smiled and started clearing the dishes.

"Here, let me do that," Natsuki said as she took the plate from Shizuru's hand.

"No, I can take care of these," Shizuru said.

"No Shizuru, you go relax in the other room while I do the dishes," Natsuki said as she playfully pushed Shizuru out of the kitchen.

Shizuru picked up her cup of tea and left the kitchen. As she settled on the couch, she could hear Natsuki humming in the kitchen. Natsuki plopped down on the couch next to Shizuru after several minutes.

"What are you reading?" Natsuki said as she peered over Shizuru's shoulder.

"A book," Shizuru replied coolly.

Natsuki knew from Shizuru's tone and reply, the raven-haired girl was in deep trouble, but she didn't know why.

"Now what did I…or didn't I do?" Natsuki deeply sighed.

"Ara, did my Natsuki do something I should know about?" Shizuru said sweetly.

"N…n…no," Natsuki sputtered.

"It sounds like my Natsuki is hiding something," Shizuru cajoled.

"No," Natsuki said firmly, stood up, and stormed to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Natsuki sat on the edge of their bed trying to calm her nerves. Just as Natsuki got a grip on herself, Shizuru entered their bedroom.

"Na-tsu-ki, what is troubling you?" Shizuru asked as she sat down on the bed next to Natsuki.

"Nothing Shizuru," Natsuki replied curtly.

"I think my Natsuki does not love me anymore," Shizuru pouted.

Over their years together, Natsuki learned when to stick out the fight and when to retreat. This situation called for a hasty retreat, so Natsuki got up and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath," Natsuki said over her shoulder to Shizuru.

Shizuru sat on the edge of their bed perplexed.

_'When did my Natsuki learn this tactic?'_ Shizuru pondered.

Natsuki sat in the hot bath and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Shizuru's charms on the bed. In fact, she was never victorious after Shizuru got her on the bed. By the time Natsuki got out of the bath and finished getting ready for bed, Shizuru was already under the covers asleep. Natsuki joined her girlfriend in bed and wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist. Shizuru mumbled something and grabbed Natsuki's hand. Natsuki kissed Shizuru's neck and fell asleep.

The next morning, Natsuki uncharacteristically woke up without being literally dumped on to the floor by Shizuru. Natsuki was already in the bathroom preparing for the day, when Shizuru entered the bedroom to wake her sleeping log.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called.

"I'm in here," Natsuki yelled through the bathroom door.

"What are you doing in there?" Shizuru asked puzzled.

"Washing my Ducati," Natsuki sarcastically replied.

"Your what?" Shizuru asked, now perplexed.

"My Ducati," Natsuki stifled a laugh.

"Is that what my Natsuki is calling it now?" Shizuru countered after catching Natsuki's stifled laugh.

"I'll be out shortly," Natsuki said defeated.

"Breakfast is on the table," Shizuru said satisfied.

Natsuki looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

'_How does that woman manage to do that to me every single time?'_ Natsuki wondered.

Natsuki dressed and joined Shizuru in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Natsuki said as she sat down.

"Good morning my Natsuki," Shizuru replied as she sat down next to Natsuki and giggled, "Is Natsuki's _Ducati_ nice and clean now?"

Natsuki could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She shoved a chopstick full of food in her mouth. After she finished breakfast, Natsuki quickly stood up, almost knocking her chair over backwards.

"Shizuru, would you mind clearing the table? I have to run," Natsuki hurriedly asked and kissed Shizuru on the cheek before she dashed out of the apartment.

Natsuki didn't give Shizuru time to respond and left her girlfriend dazed. After Shizuru regained her composure, she prepared for the day. Since they were both on winter break, Shizuru decided to finish her Christmas shopping.

Christmas shopping was just what Shizuru needed to get her mind off Natsuki's odd behavior. She was coming out of a small boutique in town, when she spotted Natsuki across the street walking with an older woman in a kimono. At first, she thought it was a relative of Natsuki's, but the woman bore no family resemblance to Natsuki. The two women were laughing and clearly enjoying each other's company. Shizuru lost all composure when Natsuki wrapped her arm around the older woman's shoulder. As Shizuru stepped off the curb to cross the street, she was nearly hit by a car that didn't see her. The driver blew his horn and Shizuru jumped back on to the curb. When Shizuru looked across the street, Natsuki and the other woman were gone. Shizuru didn't feel much like Christmas shopping anymore and went home.

Later that night, Natsuki returned home. No sooner she put her key in the lock, the front door flew open and Natsuki was greeted by a fuming Shizuru. Natsuki's eyes widened when she saw the crazed look in her girlfriend's crimson eyes.

"Shi-zu-ru?" Natsuki sheepishly said.

"Natsuki! Where have you been and what have you been doing until now?" Shizuru almost yelled and pulled Natsuki into the apartment.

"I was Christmas shopping," Natsuki said, scrambling for a convincing lie.

"Really?" Shizuru narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," Natsuki said weakly as she plopped down on the couch, trying to avoid Shizuru's piercing stare.

"So the lady I saw you with earlier today was your gift consultant?" Shizuru asked trying to corner Natsuki.

"No, she's a family friend," Natsuki said as she played with the television remote control.

"Oh? And why have I not met her before?" Shizuru asked, taking the television remote control away from Natsuki, forcing the younger girl to look at her.

"She was in town for just a few hours," Natsuki evenly replied.

Shizuru stared at Natsuki a bit more before letting her girlfriend off the hook. She handed the television remote control back to Natsuki and the two of them watched television before retiring for the evening.

The next morning, once again, Natsuki woke up without help and was in the bathroom getting ready, when Shizuru came to wake her.

"Natsuki, make sure you get your _Ducati_ nice and clean," Shizuru teased through the bathroom door.

A deep crimson blush graced Natsuki's cheeks. She silently cursed her girlfriend and let out a soft growl. Shizuru smiled when she heard Natsuki's soft growl.

"We wouldn't want you showing up at temple with it all dirty," Shizuru added before she left.

'_Shit, I forgot I promised to go to temple with Shizuru today. I can't cancel on her either. She's already mad at me for yesterday,'_ Natsuki' mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do.

Natsuki reached for her mobile telephone and flipped it open.

Natsuki tugged at the collar of her dress shirt and shifted uncomfortably in her suit jacket. Shizuru did her best to ignore her girlfriend's fussing, but when it wouldn't stop, she lost her patience.

"Natsuki, please stop fidgeting," Shizuru asked exasperated.

"I'm uncomfortable," Natsuki complained.

"You should wear a kimono. It's very comfortable," Shizuru said.

Natsuki shot Shizuru a nasty look. Shizuru just smiled. She lost the kimono fight with Natsuki a long time ago. Natsuki refused to wear a kimono and swore if Shizuru ever tried to get her into one, they would be over. Shizuru knew Natsuki was dead serious and never brought it up again. All through temple, Natsuki constantly checked her watch and it irritated Shizuru, but she held her tongue. As they were leaving the temple, Natsuki checked her watch and Shizuru lost control of her temper.

"NATSUKI! What is SO important you found it necessary to constantly check your watch?" Shizuru was uncharacteristically yelling now.

In all their years together, Natsuki never heard Shizuru yell and it scared her. The look of sheer terror on Natsuki's face brought Shizuru back to normal.

"Kannin na my Natsuki, I should not have yelled at you," Shizuru apologized.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for being disrespectful during temple," Natsuki apologized.

Natsuki quickly looked around and took Shizuru by the hand.

"Let's go home," Natsuki said.

Both women fell through their front doorway wrapped around each other kissing madly.

"Shizuru, we're home," Natsuki said as she extricated herself from her girlfriend's secure grasp.

Natsuki quickly headed to their bedroom with Shizuru right on her heels. As soon as Natsuki opened their bedroom door, Shizuru tackled her from behind and they landed on their bed. As Natsuki lay on her back with Shizuru kissing her neck, she knew she was doomed and deeply sighed. She reached into her pocket and flipped open her mobile telephone.

"I can't make it today," Natsuki said and closed her mobile telephone.

Shizuru stopped kissing Natsuki and sat up. She looked down at her girlfriend and silently demanded an explanation for what just happened. Natsuki didn't offer any explanation. She reached for Shizuru and pulled her back down on the bed. She kissed Shizuru's neck, ignoring her girlfriend's angry body language. When she just could not get Shizuru to respond, Natsuki stopped trying and got up.

"Well, if you don't want me," Natsuki said as she headed to the closet to change.

Natsuki could feel Shizuru shooting crimson daggers into her back, but did her best to ignore it. She hung up her clothes, but didn't change into anything else. She returned to Shizuru, wearing nothing but her lacy panties and a huge smile. Shizuru could not hide her lust and instantly forgot why she was mad at Natsuki in the first place. Natsuki slowly undressed Shizuru and they made love for the next several hours.

The morning of Shizuru's twenty-first birthday, Natsuki made sure she woke up before her girlfriend. When Shizuru woke up, she instinctively reached for the sleeping log next to her and was shocked to find it missing. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Natsuki entered their bedroom with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning Shizuru," Natsuki smiled and placed the tray on Shizuru's lap.

"Good morning Natsuki," Shizuru said and kissed Natsuki on the cheek.

"Happy 21st birthday," Natsuki said as she sat next to Shizuru on the bed.

"My Natsuki remembered," Shizuru smiled as she surveyed what was on the tray.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget your special day," Natsuki said and kissed Shizuru on the cheek.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru scrutinizing the tray contents and laughed.

"I bet you were expecting everything covered in mayo?" Natsuki teased.

"Actually, yes," Shizuru said sheepishly and happily added, "But this is a wonderful breakfast."

Natsuki happily watched her girlfriend enjoy the fruit and pastries she wisely decided to buy. She held her breath as Shizuru lifted her tea cup to take a sip. She had never brewed Shizuru's tea for her before and it proved more daunting than first anticipated.

"Natsuki…what did you do to my tea?" Shizuru asked.

"Nothing…why?" Natsuki asked crestfallen.

"It's…delicious," Shizuru smiled and Natsuki exhaled.

Natsuki cleared the breakfast tray while Shizuru got ready for her special day. Natsuki was at the kitchen sink finishing up the breakfast dishes, when she felt two arms snake around her.

"Is there anything special you would like to do on your special day, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked and quickly added, "Outside of our bed," when she heard Shizuru growl.

Natsuki smiled as she heard Shizuru pout.

"No, nothing special," Shizuru finally said.

"Good, since I have a fairly full day planned for you," Natsuki said as she wiped her hands on the dish towel and hung it up.

Natsuki started the day with a walk through the botanical gardens. She wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist as they walked. Shizuru thought she died and reached Nirvana. After the botanical gardens, Natsuki took Shizuru to the historical museum. Natsuki hated museums, but this was Shizuru's day and she enjoyed them. Once again, Natsuki wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist as they walked through the museum. They ended up at the museum's tea house. As Shizuru changed into one of the provided kimonos, Natsuki excused herself. She flipped open her mobile telephone as she walked around the other side of the tea house. Shizuru was growing upset with her missing girlfriend as she waited for Natsuki's return in the garden shelter.

The female host came to summon Shizuru to the tea house. Shizuru started to protest, but froze mid-sentence when she saw her host. Natsuki was dressed in a traditional kimono. Shizuru was speechless. Natsuki smiled at seeing her girlfriend speechless for the first time since they've known each other.

Shizuru prepared for the ceremony by ritually purifying herself. She washed her hands and rinsed her mouth with water from a small stone basin and proceeded through a simple garden along a "dewy path" to the tea house. She removed her slippers and entered the tea house through a small door, then proceeded to the tokonoma alcove, where she admired the scroll and other decorations placed therein. She was seated seiza-style on the tatami.

She was served a light, simple meal, followed by sake. She then returned to the waiting shelter until summoned again by her female host.

Natsuki came to summon Shizuru to the tea house. She gave Shizuru a serving of small sweets from the kaishi, which she carried in a decorative wallet tucked into the breast of her kimono.

In Shizuru's presence, Natsuki ritually cleaned each utensil; the tea bowl, whisk, and tea scoop in a precise order, using the prescribed motions. The utensils were placed in an exact arrangement according to the ritual being performed. After the ritual cleaning and preparation of the utensils, Natsuki placed a measured amount of green tea powder in the bowl, added the appropriate amount of hot water, and then whisked the tea using set movements.

Shizuru watched Natsuki in rapt awe as she enjoyed the atmosphere created by the sounds of the water and fire, the smell of the incense and tea, and the beauty and simplicity of the tea house and its seasonally appropriate decorations.

Natsuki served the bowl to Shizuru who took a sip, recited the prescribed phrase, took two more sips, wiped the rim, rotated the bowl to its original position and returned it to Natsuki. They bowed to each other.

Natsuki cleaned the utensils in preparation for putting them away. She bowed to Shizuru from the door after the ceremony was over.

Shizuru changed back into her own clothes and waited for Natsuki. As she sat in the garden shelter waiting for her beloved, tears of happiness began rolling down her cheeks.

"No crying," Natsuki teased.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Natsuki.

"Did you enjoy the tea ceremony?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru couldn't answer. The large lump in her throat was preventing her from speaking. Natsuki smiled at seeing her girlfriend speechless for the second time since they've known each other.

"Happy 21st birthday my beloved Shizuru," Natsuki said and kissed Shizuru lovingly on the lips.


End file.
